


The Contest

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux dislikes having his abilities questioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Contest

It had all started because of a comment that had been made regarding Imperial bloods and their ability to do anything besides order others around. Hux had been ready to snap but Phasma had simply looked at him, crossing her arms over her chest patiently. Hux forced himself to swallow his temper, standing up straighter. “We shall see what an Imperial blood can do compared to someone of…lesser breeding! Name it!”

“Cooking.”

“Cooking?” Phasma nodded and Hux huffed, waving a dismissive hand in the air. “Fine! We’ll see who can cook the better meal for the crew then to judge for themselves!”

Phasma smiled underneath her helmet. “So we will,” she agreed.

* * *

It was not until the contest was over, when the crew could not name either as the sole winner; that Hux realized Phasma had tricked him into doing something nice for the crew.


End file.
